Eternal Rivals
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: At the end of the Dark Side of Dimensions, Seto Kaiba travels to the Egyptian Afterlife to fight his one true rival. The Pharaoh Atem, and now this duel that will settle this, begins...
1. Chapter 1: It's time to Duel!

**So this is it... The Duel that was teased at the end of Dark Side of Dimensions, but never shown. I'll be going with relatively all the rules and card effects the series has established. I'm going to try and use the majority of cards that Atem and Kaiba have been confirmed to have, but sometimes there will be exceptions.**

 **All rights go to 4kids and Yu-Gi-Oh. I own nothing except this story.**

"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

"I knew you'd be here." The man standing before the throne, overseeing the castle and Egypt, wearing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck was none other than the Pharaoh Atem.

"Then you know why I'm here." And the man standing before him. The modern-day Seto Kaiba. Wearing his technology armor, merged with that of the Plana's magical energy in order to transport his spirit into the Afterlife temporarily. He smirked at the Pharaoh, he had found him at last.

Atem wasn't surprised, it was like he knew Kaiba was coming here to duel him. In fact, it wouldn't be so surprising if he did know. "Then let us begin." Atem held out his left arm and immediately, a flash of light summoned a Duel Disk that appeared on his arm, the same of which he used for most of his time with Yugi while in the future.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Priest Seto asked Atem, he didn't normally trust abnormal people wandering into the castle like that.

"I'm sure." Atem reassures that there was nothing to worry about. "Please, no one interfere with this unless by my command." He directed to everyone around them. Now there would be no interruption.

"Kaiba, just because you took great pains to get here, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Atem told his persistent rival. He readied his deck, as did Kaiba.

"The same to you." Kaiba had his deck ready too. The strongest and most powerful he could conjure up. He knew Atem was strong, too strong, so he was in for a long duel. But in the end, his desire to win at last drove him forward. "May the best duelist win."

"Well then, I just have one thing to say."

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Atem declared and this battle of the Eternal Rivals would now begin!

Atem: 8000 LP

Kaiba: 8000 LP

"I'll go first. Prepare to duel Pharaoh and prepare to be defeated!" Kaiba draws a card, bringing his hand to six.

"If that's what you believe, then try it." Atem chuckled a little. Kaiba's track record didn't show him winning any time soon. 'And may the heart of the cards guide you. If you have chosen to believe in it or not.'

"Believe me, I will." Kaiba wasn't taking defeat for a result this time. His determination this time, to do this was immeasurable and he would do all in his power to make sure no one interrupted this duel. Kaiba looked at his cards for a moment and then knew what he was going to do. "First I summon the mighty Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Vorse Raider appears and ready for battle. One of Kaiba's signature starter monsters. "Then, I'll put two cards face-down, that's it."

"Very well." Atem draws a card. He looks at what he had and thinks for a moment. 'Yugi, though I'm without you. I am strong because I know you'd be supporting me even from another life.' He thinks, remembering the good times and then refocusing on the duel. "I summon Queen's Knight in Defense Mode." Queen's Knight appears in Defense Mode. "Next I'll put these two cards face-down. That ends my turn." This was only the first turn. Nothing big just yet... 'Kaiba, just because I've beaten you multiple times in the past, doesn't mean I don't respect you. Nor does it mean I don't take you seriously. But that does mean, I won't go down without a fight.'

"If that's all you can do, then I've already won." Kaiba's move once more. He drew a card. "I play one more card face-down." Kaiba sets a third card face-down. "Now Vorse Raider, destroy Queen's Knight!" Vorse Raider charges at Queen's Knight with his large sword and slashes at the knight.

"I play, Zero Gravity." Atem reveals a Trap Card. "This Trap card changes the positions of all the cards on the field. So your Vorse Raider is switched to Defense Mode." Vorse Raider stops its attack and goes into Defense Mode, while Queen's Knight changes into attack mode.

"You're just delaying the inevitable. I end my turn." Kaiba ends his turn for now. Vorse Raider was best left for now.

"We'll see." Atem draws a card. "I summon King's Knight." King's Knight appears with Queen's Knight. "When King's Knight and Queen's Knight are in play, I am able to automatically summon Jack's Knight." Jack's Knight appears from Atem's deck in attack mode. Now he had three monsters.

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Royal Straight. By sacrificing my three knights. I can summon the Royal Straight Slasher!" Poker cards rain down on the field as that monster was summoned. Royal Straight Slasher, a powerful card.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. He was there when Atem played this card before, he knew what it could do.

"Royal Straight Slasher's special ability now activates. I send from my deck to the graveyard, one monster of each of the first five levels."

"Level 1, Watapon, Level 2, Old Vindictive Magician, Level 3, Sangan, Level 4, Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, Level 5, The Tricky!" Atem sends those five cards to the graveyard.

"In doing so, my Slasher is able to destroy all the cards on your field!" Slasher sends a massive blast wave at Kaiba's field.

"I think not! I activate my Trap! Fiendish Chain!" Fiendish Chain shoots out and binds Slasher. "This trap binds your monster so it can't attack or activate its abilities." Kaiba was prepared for that ability.

"Not bad Kaiba." Atem complimented. "Save the compliments." And it was immediately told to be saved. "In addition, when Sangan is sent to the graveyard, I'm able to add a monster card from my deck to my hand." Atem does just that. "With that I end my turn."

Kaiba draws a card. "I activate Cost Down. This card lowers the level of every monster in my hand by 2. So now I'm able to summon." Vorse Raider shatters. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" With only a single sacrifice.

"Take a look Pharaoh, this monster represents all the anger I've built up against you. The scars you've left on me and my monster want revenge. Now attack Blue-Eyes! White Lightning!" Kaiba declared. Blue-Eyes attacks immediately and wipes Royal Straight Slasher off the field with that attack, Fiendish Chain disappeared too.

Atem braces himself as his monster was gone and he lost 600 life points. "That's it." Kaiba ends his turn. Atem: 7400 LP.

"Not bad either, but I'm fair from done." Atem draws. "I activate Ancient Rules. This card allows me to summon a level 5 or above monster straight from my hand. So take now to the field, my most trusted friend. Dark Magician!" Dark Magician appears with a boom. It was dressed in all its glory.

"Kaiba, this duel has just begun." Indeed it has.

"That's what I wanted..." And so he did. Their signature monsters stared each other down, as did their owners.

Atem: 7400 LP

Kaiba: 8000 LP

 **Chapter 1 is done, I'd like feedback, the more the better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Clash!

**Chapter 2... Hopefully not too bad.**

"I'm summoning Big Shield Gardna to the field in Defense Mode." Big Shield Gardna was the card that Atem just previously added to his hand with Sangan. It would work as a good defense against other cards Kaiba brought out, even so, it didn't have more Defense Points than Blue-Eyes did Attack Points.

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity." Atem plays one of the two cards in his hand just at the right time. A glowing light in the center of the two players appears and shines on them below. "As you know Kaiba."

Atem didn't need to say anything further as both he and Kaiba drew until they held six cards in their hands. It benefitted Atem more because he held no cards as he played that card, whereas Kaiba held three cards and didn't get the full benefit. Just the kind of play Kaiba expected from his rival.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell, Bond Between Teacher and Student! Since I have Dark Magician out, it allows me to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl appears in Defense Mode. She gives the Dark Magician a look and they nod to each other, as teacher and student, they would fight the fight together.

"Your monsters are too weak to defeat my Blue-Eyes." Kaiba tells Atem, which he was fully aware of.

Atem smirked making Kaiba narrow his eyes. "I know, which is why next I play, Dark Magic Twin Burst! Since I control Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, my monsters now combine attack points." Dark Magician's Attack goes to 4500 after combining with Dark Magician Girl's 2000.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at that move. Now Dark Magician was enough to destroy his Blue-Eyes. "Go Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack now! Twin Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl join their magic staffs together and then generate immense power before firing the blast at Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Blue-Eyes is destroyed heavily as Kaiba loses 1500 life points. He mutters something angrily as his Blue-Eyes went to the graveyard.

Kaiba: 6500 LP

"I set one more card face-down and end my turn." Atem puts a single card next to his current other face-down before ending his turn.

"My move." Kaiba draws, now seven cards in his hand. "I summon Peten the Dark Clown." That card appears in Defense Mode.

"And then I'll place these two cards face-down. That's all." Kaiba could only play this defensive for now. But he did have a plan in mind.

Atem draws, bringing his hand to five. "I summon, Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense Mode and I switch Dark Magician Girl into Attack Mode." It seemed that Atem's monster army continued to increase.

Now he knew the effect of Peten the Dark Clown fairly well from a previous duel with Kaiba. So he knew that if he destroyed it, Kaiba would only use its ability to summon another one from his deck, so he had this. "I activate, Dark Spear and I'll equip it to Dark Magician." Dark Magician's staff is exchanged with a spear of the same design.

"Now whenever my Dark Magician attacks a monster with lower Defense Points than its attack points, the difference is subtracted from your life points." Kaiba narrowed his eyes at that, the same card Atem played in his final duel with Yugi.

"Now Dark Magician, strike down his Dark Clown!" Dark Magician charges at Peten with his spear.

"Nice try, but I play the Trap Card, Negate Attack! You know what that does." Negate Attack stops Dark Magician in its tracks and ends the Battle Phase.

"Not bad Kaiba, but now I activate my Trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Atem plays his own trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit would disarm Negate Attack! With that, Peten the Dark Clown is destroyed and Kaiba took more damage.

"UGH!" Kaiba braces himself as his clown is destroyed and he takes 1300 points of damage.

Kaiba: 5200 LP

Atem: 6400 LP

Because Atem played that Trap, it costed him 1000 LP. But he was still ahead compared to Kaiba.

"When my Dark Clown is destroyed, I can summon another to take its place." Another Dark Clown appears in the first one's place.

"I'm aware of that. Now Dark Magician Girl, attack!" Dark Magician Girl attacks now. "Dark Burning attack!" Dark Magician Girl fries the second clown with its attack. Since it was in Defense Mode though, Kaiba didn't take more damage.

"I set one card face-down, now I am done." Atem was leading, he wasn't Pharaoh and the 'former' King of Games for no reason. As the Dark Clowns weren't done, a third Peten the Dark Clown appears in place now, but that was the last one before that squad was wiped out.

Kaiba draws a card. He knew he was behind, but he wasn't losing. "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands." Kaiba summons Manju. "Manju allows me to add one Ritual Spell or Monster card to my hand from my deck." Kaiba does just that.

"Now, sacrifice Manju and activate White Dragon Ritual." Manju disappears. "To summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Paladin of White Dragon appears.

"Your Paladin is low on attack points." Atem pointed out what Kaiba knew and he knew that too.

"Not until I play this, the Spell Card, Shrink." Kaiba's spell cuts Dark Magician's attack points in half.

Atem seemed to remain calm even though his Dark Magician was weakened. Here came the attack. "Paladin attack his Dark Magician with Ionic Spear Burst!"

Paladin of White Dragon is engulfed in a purple vortex as it smashes into Dark Magician who had only 1250 ATK thanks to Shrink.

Atem: 5750 LP

Paladin's 1900 ATK meant Atem takes 650 points of damage. "And now, I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

A second Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears after a sacrifice of Paladin of White Dragon. "I end my turn with another face-down." Kaiba sets one more Spell/Trap card face-down.

Atem draws. "Kaiba, I will be taking this duel to the next level." Atem declared. "Now I play, Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw two more cards." Atem does just that. "And since I drew Watapon while doing so, I am able to summon it directly." Watapon is Special Summoned.

'Here it comes.' Kaiba predicted this for a long time coming.

"Now, I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna, my Giant Soldier of Stone and Watapon." Atem has those three monsters disappear. "So I can summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Obelisk the Tormentor begins to erupt from the ground behind Atem, appearing gigantically behind the Pharaoh and staring down Kaiba.

The room was crumbling with the immense power itself of the Egyptian God card. Kaiba wasn't worried though... Not yet at least.

"Obelisk the Tormentor, attack his Blue-Eyes!" Atem commanded. "Fist of Fury!" Obelisk's fist attacks Blue-Eyes.

"Not so fast! You've fallen into my Trap Pharaoh! Attack Guidance Armor!" Atem narrowed his eyes at that Trap.

"Trap cards may not be able to affect Egyptian Gods, but I can still redirect their attacks to other monsters! Like your Dark Magician Girl!" Guidance Armor moves swiftly to clamp Dark Magician Girl within its metal clutches and its eyes glowed red.

Obelisk is then forced to attack it instead of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. "UGH!" Atem is thrown back by the force of his Dark Magician Girl being wiped out by his own Obelisk. Since Dark Magician was in the graveyard, Dark Magician Girl was at 2300 ATK rather than 2000, so that saved him a few life points, but not many.

Atem: 4050 LP

"I set one more card face-down and end my turn." Atem told Kaiba, nothing more he could do with this turn.

"About time." Kaiba draws a card. "I activate, Silent Doom, this card brings back a monster in my graveyard in Defense Mode. My other Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Blue-Eyes appears once again, this one in DEF next to the other one which was in ATK.

"Next I activate the Card of Demise. It lets me draw five cards. And on my fifth turn after this, my hand goes to the graveyard." Kaiba brings his hand back up to five with that card.

Though Atem had an Egyptian God card on his field, Kaiba was ready for it. "Now Pharaoh, can you handle? Three Blue-Eyes?! Combines as, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba fuses his two Blue-Eyes on the field with his third in his hand with Polymerization and then summons, Neo Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Atem didn't know Kaiba had this card, it was an advanced version of his previous dragon, but he wasn't worried. "So, give me your best shot."

"I will, attack now! Hyper Neutron Blast!" Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fires its attack and was going to break apart Obelisk with its 4500 ATK.

"I activate, both my face-down cards! The first card is The Shallow Grave! This card allows each of us to revive a monster in our graveyards, and I select, my Big Shield Gardna! Not only that, my other card, Shift is able to switch your Blue-Eyes attack target to my Big Shield Gardna instead of my Obelisk the Tormentor."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, good play by the Pharaoh as his Dragon's attack vaporizes Big Shield Gardna, but Obelisk was unharmed. "I can still summon a monster too Pharaoh and I bring back, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Another Blue-Eyes that was used to fuse into Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was now back.

"I end my turn." Kaiba said, he was holding most of the cards, but he didn't and wasn't going to underestimate Atem.

"My move." Atem draws. "I'll set one card face-down and activate, Double Spell, by discarding a Spell, I'm able to use a card in your graveyard, as if it was my own. And I play, your Card of Demise!" Atem does just that.

"And you know what that means, I draw five new cards." Atem draws those five. "Now Kaiba, activate, Summon Dice!" Atem plays a card that generates a dice.

Kaiba was a little surprised, but it didn't know. Atem didn't play that card before. "Depending on what I roll, the effects change." Or...

"So, landing on a five or six allows me to summon a level five or above monster without any sacrifice." Just as Atem predicted, it landed on a five!

Kaiba recalled this, Atem was bending his deck and fate to his will. Just like in his final duel with Yugi. "So, I call forth Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Red light beams down from the skies as Slifer is summoned alongside Obelisk. With the number of cards in Atem's hand, Slifer had 3000 ATK, but still not enough to get rid of Kaiba's Neo Blue-Eyes.

"Next I'll activate, Soul Taker!" Atem plays yet another card, though it would decrease Slifer's ATK, it would worth it.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "Oh no!" He knew what was coming.

"Oh yes Kaiba. Now I am able to sacrifice one of your monsters for my own summon and I select your Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" That monster goes to Atem's side of the field. "Since your Neo Blue-Eyes is made up of three monsters, this counts as a triple sacrifice."

"So now I play... The third Egyptian God!" Atem slams his third card on his duel disk. Appearing with a bright shining light was the last of the Egyptian Gods.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" The Winged Dragon of Ra appears next to its other two gods.

"Kaiba, you wanted a rematch and now you've got one!" Atem called out, his voice booming with the ferocity of the three Egyptian Gods behind him. Kaiba could only brace himself for this, it was going to be difficult indeed.


End file.
